Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a control module of a multimedia device and a method for controlling a multimedia device to generate image data required by a display module, and more particularly, to a control module of a multimedia device and a method for controlling a multimedia device to generate image data required by a display module that perform a pre-boot process.
Description of the Related Art
The screen of a television is generally turned on after pressing the power button. That is, the display module is activated and is ready to display images. At this point, the television is still in a boot process, in which processes such as system initialization as well as receiving, down-converting, demodulating and deinterlacing television signals are performed. Thus, although the display module is activated, the screen only displays an image after a certain period of time. As such, a black image is observed for a period from pressing the power button to actually viewing an image, with the period of showing the black image slightly varying in length due to differences in televisions. For a television that carries an operating system, e.g., a smart television, the period required for the boot process is longer, hence a longer period of showing the black image. On account of such drawback, not only unsatisfactory user experiences are caused, but also a considerable amount of power may be consumed by the display module during the boot process.
In a conventional solution, viewing habits of users are analyzed to identify a period in which a television is most viewed, and the television is set to automatically pre-boot in that period. Accordingly, without going through a period of showing a black image, a television image can be immediately viewed upon pressing the power button. However, analysis results cannot 100% accurately predict user behaviors. Further, if the television is left activated (without displaying an image) while user is not watching the television in that period, additional resources are virtually wasted.